Prince of Darkness
by MackBlade
Summary: My life couldn't get any worse. My friends killed by the Heartless, my uncle is a psychotic mad man trying to end the universe, and why the heck do I get a KeyBlade!


Darkness, the world is full of it. There is anger, pain, and loss all over it. But the people on this world mostly ignore it. They've gotten used to seeing all of the darkness of the world that they focus on the light only. I admire those people.

Me, on the other hand I can't stand the light. No matter how hard I try I always fall back to seeing the world for its darkness. Its like I can sense it and when its around me it doesn't bother me too much though.

I should introduce myself, my name is Bladen and I'm the Prince of Darkness. It's really a self-given name because of my tendencies. I'm just an average high schooler, and you probably wouldn't notice me if we went to the same school. I'm the kid who sits in the back and tries to be invisible. Not really that hard when you are usually treated as if you are invisible.

I always wear a jacket, even right in the middle of the summer, because I can always feel the sunlight touching my skin and I get uncomfortable. People mostly would call me anti-social but really I'm just not that trusting. I've been stabbed in the back way too many times.

My main source of entertainment is video games and my all time favorite is Kingdom Hearts, which puts the battle of Light and Darkness in a kidfriendly fashion. I was thinking about it during the bus ride home, wondering when Kingdom hearts three would ever come out. That's when I first saw them.

Shadows, blotches of pure black, moving along the side of the bus. I blinked a couple times and they were gone. I looked back down the road from the direction we were coming from and saw that there was nothing that could've caused the shadow on the ground to form. I shrugged it off.

"Come on man you've been playing too much Kingdom hearts lately… What next? Is Kingdom Hearts going to be actually real? As If!" I heard a kid exclaim a couple seats in front of me.

I settle back down and close my eyes. I crank up my headphones trying to block out the world. When I start hearing the screams, I know something is wrong.

Heartless was swarming around the bus, and some were trying to get in. I noticed that we were no longer moving and i deduced it was the heartless's fault. I reach towards my pendant… and think against it. _I can take these guys._ With a snap my favorite blade appeared in my hand. It was made with pure black steel, but it had magical properties infused with it.

I sliced through the few that nearly squeezed through the window and the blade absorbed the dark essence of the creatures. That's one of the few abilities it has in its own power. I looked at the bus driver and gave her a look.

"I'm going to clear the way for you, and when I do, I need you to get away as fast as you can. Make sure everyone makes it home safely."

I left no room for argument and walked out through the door. The heartless was waiting. As we collided I tore my way through them, slicing right and left. My blade kept on gathering more dark energy, until it had enough.

I pointed the blade in front of the bus and a huge dark blast blasted through the heartless. Most of them disappeared on contact and I motioned for the bus driver to start driving. The bus starts rolling slowly, and I look back at the heartless, they were nearly gone, but I was hearing screams coming from the opposite direction. It came from the school!

I sliced at the rest of the heartless, and took off towards the school. I hoped I wasn't too late.

 _5 minutes later:_

I quickly burst through the door, and slid into the commons. There absolute silence. I looked around and saw that there were backpacks all over the place. _Dammit I was too late._

"Well it would seem the Prince of Darkness has arrived," a deep, baritone voice sounded.

"Who's there," I exclaim. _There's something familiar about that voice._

A dark portal suddenly appeared in front of me, and a man in a black cloak walked out of it. I pull out my blade, and point it at him. "Who are you…"

He laughs and says " Ah yes, you are familiar with us through the games I nearly forgot about that."

Well now I know who this is.

"Well it's great to see that you finally have a heart to experience emotions, Xemnas!"

Xemnas removed his hood and chuckles, "yes it sure is exhilarating, but enough about me let's talk about you oh mighty prince."

I take a step back, "How do you know that name…"

"It's not that hard, only you could have such darkness in your heart but be completely immune to it."

I lifted my eyebrow, and he laughs, it's actually unnerving.

"Oh I see now, it was how you viewed yourself but what you don't realize is that it's actually quite literal. But enough talk."

He summons his Ethereal Blades and I summon my blade. "I was wondering when you were going to finish your monologue."

Ok I got to be careful… I cant possibly to hope to take him on my own but I don't exactly have any support lying around here. I could use my… no that would kill me for sure. I have to think of something quick.

Xemnas struck then and I had to quickly block. He hit so hard i slid a couple of feet back, and my legs were shaking from the impact. I take deep breath and steady myself. Shit, I'm going to need help. He has this much strength? How the heck did Sora beat him?

I quickly jumped out of the way before he struck again, and ran down the hall. His laugh gave me shivers as I had to get away before he killed me. I quickly ducked into a classroom and blocked the doorway. I looked around and saw that the room was completely empty except for the children's backpacks… some of them were my friends belongings.

I clenched my hands and slumped down, tears running down my face. _Why me?_ I looked up and saw a portal of pure light form in front of me and I knew who was on the other side. "Well well, isn't my favourite cousin, Angelina," I said with a smirk.

She smirked as well, "guess you're having as bad of a day I'm having as well. What happened here."

"Xemnas decided it would be cool to unleash the heartless in this world, you," I ask her.

"Xigbar decided it would be funny if he nearly killed Juliana. I taught him otherwise, but Xehanort then came up, and unlocked my powers over darkness," she shivered in disgust.

I look at the shadows starting to form, "well it looks like we have to get out of here now, without getting slaughtered by Xemnas."

Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder, " oh my dear boy you got me wrong i only wanted to test your mettle not kill you," Xemnas's voice rang out.

He looked to Angelina and muttered, "and without the interference of this overpowered brat."

I look up at him and my vision starts to turn red a bit, "That is no way you speak to a lady!" I send a powerful dark blast into his chest sending him flying.

I then dive into the shadows and draw out multiple weapons formed by the darkness. As I hurl them at him, they move with lightning speed. "You wanted to see overpowered, you got overpowered! I was personally trained by The Dark Order of the Eclipse!" Every strike hit weakening him some.

" _Shadow's Nightmare_!" The whole area turned dark, and huge meteors of black steel hurled themselves unto Xemnas and then exploded in dark fire. He gets up and starts laughing, "is that all you got that barely tickled."

He then stumbled to the ground and looked at me. "What have you done!"

I smirk "Those metals i used to hit you with they have some very powerful curses on them. One of the which where you will not be able to move for a full 12 hours. But sadly I can't kill you, it's just isn't in me you know? As well i don't want to die as well for anyone who attacks you and kills you, they shall surely die.

"So long Xemnas, good luck trying to find the keyhole!"

With that I walk back over to Angelina and laugh, "well that was easy."

She burst out laughing, "I dunno you looked like you needed help."

I smacked her arm, "another minute and i would have. But don't let them know that."

She lifts her arm, and another portal appears, and we walked into it.

 _Few minutes later:_

"Well I'm glad you are alright Bladen, and that your training has very well served you in your time with the Order," Master Yen Sid said.

I nod, and said, "They have taught me well, but I did not realize it would be put into use so quickly."

The Master sat up a bit more straight and asked, "Did you use the talisman?"

I shaked my head, "No sir. If I did I'm not sure that I would be here right now."

He sighed, "Well that is a relief. Remember only use it as a last resort."

I nod, "Yes sir."

"You are dismissed young man, I have some important business the current Keyblade Masters."

I nod and leave the room. I quickly walked to my quarters and sit down in the middle, and meditate. I quickly fell into a trance, allowing me to enter my heart. Leading me to where I am right now with Master Erauqs's disembodied voice asking me gently, "are you ready?"


End file.
